Butterfly Love
by xKyokoNekox
Summary: "How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school," Lily smiled, "I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! . . ." Full summary inside! Rin x Len! [Re-uploaded w/new chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 1)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Lily (Kagamine)*  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!" "Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school._

* * *

It was the first day of school for Rin Kagamine. Because she had just moved to a new neighborhood, she was extremely nervous about how it would turn out. Her older sister, Lily Kagamine, was going to the same school as her, but they were in different grades so she didn't have any classes with her. The only classes Rin and Lily would have together were lunch and gym, which didn't really help Rin out much. Lily told her it would be alright, but Rin was still very nervous.

Rin had woken up to her alarm clock, which was ringing loudly. She clenched her hand into a fist and smashed the alarm clock and got back under the covers. However, even by smashing it, the clock still continued it's annoying ringing. Rin whined as she glared at it from under her blanket, but didn't bother to try shutting it off again.

Lily heard the alarm clock and walked into her younger sister's room, "Goooood morning, Rinny~!" Lily squealed, shaking her sister to get her up.

"Onee-chaaannn!" Rin cried, popping up from her blanket. "Do I haaave to go to school today?"

"Of course ya do, silly!" Lily laughed, ruffling her sister's already messy hair. "You want to get a good job for music when you're older, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Rin pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Good, so get up!" Lily exclaimed as she pulled Rin's blanket away from her before Rin could dive back in her bed. She also walked over to Rin's alarm clock and shut it off.

Rin sighed as she got up out of her bed. Luckily, the school had already provided her with a school uniform so Rin didn't have to pick out an outfit. All she had to do was wash up and apply her make-up and then she was all set to go. Not that she really wanted to go, but she knew that this was the best music school in the whole country. Rin had tried her hardest to get high grades just to make it in, Lily as well. The high school that the two were going to was meant for rich kids or kids with extremely high grades. Because Rin and Lily had such high grades, they were able to barely make it in, since they were very poor.

"Rinny, are you ready?" Lily asked her sister as she passed by her room. Because Lily was in a higher grade, she had a different colored uniform. Rin was in 9th grade, so she had a brown uniform, and Lily was in 11th grade, so she had a blue uniform.

"Yep, all set!" Rin turned to Lily and smiled. Before the two left their small apartment, they turned to a small picture frame that was hanging by the door and they bowed, then walked out together.

The neighborhood was really big, and the two lived pretty far from the school, so they had to leave earlier than normal to make it to school on time. They didn't really mind though, it was only a small price to pay. They were even lucky they were able to make it into the school.

"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister.

"Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!"

"Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly.

"It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school.

Rin's eyes went wide as she stood in front of the high school next to her older sister. She heard Lily say the school was as big as a mansion, but she didn't think it would be this big! She felt nervous once again, and she turned to Lily.

"Is this really the school? Are you sure it's not a mansion bought by a millionaire?" Rin asked nervously.

"Yep, this is it! This is the Ongaku Private High School!" Lily cheered. "Don't worry, Rinny. They divide the school by grades, so you're only going to be in one small section. They have 4 different sections on the main floor, and in the center is where the cafeteria and the gym are. The upper levels are other rooms like for musical instruments and stuff. Oh, and with other stuff like the library, the nurse's office, and the auditorium, they have 4 different ones for each grade! Doesn't this place sound awesome~!"

"Y-Yeah, it sure does." Rin stuttered. "So where do we get our schedules from?"

"Hmmm... Oh! I think we get them over there!" Lily pointed to a group of students surrounded by a wide desk. There were a few teachers passing out papers, and the students were talking amongst themselves. "Let's go see!" She grabbed her younger sister's hand and walked over to the crowd. They managed to squeeze their way through the students to get to the teachers that were in charge. "Excuse me, is this where we get our schedules?"

"Yes, it is." One of the teachers smiled. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kagamine Lily, and my younger sister here is Kagamine Rin." Lily told the teacher.

The teacher browsed through piles of papers until he found their schedules. He smiled at them once more as he passed them their schedules. The Kagamines smiled before walking away and escaping the large crowd of students.

"Onee-chan? Can you help me find my classes?" Rin asked, looking up at her big sister.

"Of course!" Lily smiled, "However, I could only take you to your section. They don't allow students from one grade to go into a section for a different grade that's not theirs to prevent fights and stuff like that. It's stupid that they have that rule for the first day of school too, since I'm sure there are a bunch of other younger students that would rely on their older siblings to help show them around, but I guess it's to teach them that you're not always going to have someone to hold your hand to show you where to go."

"Oh, alright." Rin nodded.

Together, the two blondes walked into the mansion-like school. They passed lots of other students on their way to the 9th grade section. Some of them were wearing the brown uniform, so Rin knew she would be seeing them later on throughout the year. Some had the red uniform, which was for 10th graders, others had the blue uniform, which was for 11th graders like Lily, and they saw a few students with the black uniform that was for 12th graders.

When they made it to the 9th grade section, the two stood in front of the door.

Lily glanced at her watch, "The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes so you better hurry on and find your classes. Each section is pretty big, but it shouldn't be too hard to find your classes since they're in number order. Since it's a private school, there's maybe only 50 kids in each section, so the other 24 students that are in your first class are also going to be in the rest of your other classes. Well, besides lunch and gym, because everyone has lunch at the same time as well as gym, but the gym is split by gender. And like I said, if you do get lost or you need my help, just text me!"

"Okay! Thank you so much for helping me out, Onee-chan!" Rin smiled at Lily. "Good luck with your first day!"

"No problem, Rinny! Good luck with your first day too!" Lily smiled back at her, ruffling her sister's hair.

The two shared another smile before parting ways. Lily went to go look for her section while Rin entered hers. She quickly walked down the halls to find her classroom before the bell rung. Like Lily had said, the rooms were numbered so Rin easily found her classroom.

"Wow, Onee-chan knows a lot about this school, doesn't she? Well, I guess that's to be expected if this was the school of her dreams." Rin smiled to herself as she grabbed the door handle, "Well, it's now or never!"

**_~ To Be Continued ~_**

* * *

_* - In this story, Lily's last name is Kagamine, but I know that's not her real last name. I will be adding this star with the last names that are used for the story in parenthesis when more characters are added in future chapters to save confusion!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review if you'd like! c:_

_~ Kyoko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 2)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Lily (Kagamine)*, Luka Megurine, Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita (Kagamine)*  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!" "Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school.  
_

* * *

_When they made it to the 9th grade section, the two stood in front of the door._

_Lily glanced at her watch, "The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes so you better hurry on and find your classes. Each section is pretty big, but it shouldn't be too hard to find your classes since they're in number order. Since it's a private school, there's maybe only 50 kids in each section, so the other 24 students that are in your first class are also going to be in the rest of your other classes. Well, besides lunch and gym, because everyone has lunch at the same time as well as gym, but the gym is split by gender. And like I said, if you do get lost or you need my help, just text me!"_

_"Okay! Thank you so much for helping me out, Onee-chan!" Rin smiled at Lily. "Good luck with your first day!"_

_"No problem, Rinny! Good luck with your first day too!" Lily smiled back at her, ruffling her sister's hair._

_The two shared another smile before parting ways. Lily went to go look for her section while Rin entered hers. She quickly walked down the halls to find her classroom before the bell rung. Like Lily had said, the rooms were numbered so Rin easily found her classroom._

_"Wow, Onee-chan knows a lot about this school, doesn't she? Well, I guess that's to be expected if this was the school of her dreams." Rin smiled to herself as she grabbed the door handle, "Well, it's now or never!"_

Rin walked into her classroom to see it crowded with a lot of other students that looked around her age. They wore matching brown uniforms, except the boys wore pants instead of skirts and they wore ties instead of bows. She felt embarrassed since it seemed that everyone was already there and she was the last one to arrive. Rin looked at the board to see that there were assigned seats, and she felt even more embarrassed that she was at the very center of the room. She quietly placed her bag on her desk and sat down as she waited for the teacher to arrive.

Luckily for her, the bell rung within a few minutes after she took her seat. The rest of her classmates took their seats and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!" The teacher smiled brightly. "I'm Mrs. Megurine and I'm going to be your teacher for the year! Since you're all new to the school, I should probably begin to inform you how things work around here-"

Just as she was about to begin going over the rules, the door was slammed open by another student.

"Sorry I'm late, it won't happen again." The student said casually. He looked around, seeing almost all of the desks already taken. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Mrs. Megurine sighed as she pushed up her glasses, "Well, it's the first day so I won't mark you late. What's your name?" She asked.

"Kagamine Len" The student replied.

Rin blushed slightly, "_That's weird.. we have the same last name. Mama and papa never said anything about him, so maybe it really is just a coincidence. We really do look alike though, the only difference is gender._" She thought as she looked at Len carefully.

Mrs. Megurine looked at the board to see where he was supposed to sit. "Oh, you sit next to Kagamine Rin. Rin, please stand." She ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Rin stuttered, quickly standing up to show Len that he would be sitting in the desk next to her.

Len didn't use any words and just simply walked over to his desk. He dropped his bag to his side and rested his head on the desk, using his arms as a pillow. Mrs. Megurine went back to talking about the rules of the school, and since Lily had already explained most of this to Rin, the blonde found herself spacing out. She was still nervous about being at such an advanced school, but she also thought about how Len had the same last name as her and they practically looked like twins. Rin couldn't help but glance at him a couple of times, and she tried her best to make sure it didn't look obvious. Most of the time Len didn't notice, but he got annoyed after the third time he caught her looking at him.

Just as he was about to say something to her, the bell had rung loudly, which caused a few students to jump in their seats.

"Oh, that's the bell! That means it's time for the entrance ceremony, it's going to be held in the cafeteria this year! I know I've already told you guys a lot about the rules here, but the other teachers and principals will tell you everything you need to know! You could also ask them any questions that you may have after the speech. Be sure to say with your section!" Mrs. Megurine explained, smiling.

Everyone got up from their seats and headed out of the classroom. Luckily, everyone knew where the cafeteria was so there was no trouble nor did anyone get lost. Rin thanked her sister in her mind for telling her where it was, because she knew she would've gotten lost if she hadn't told her. When they got in the cafeteria, their eyes were wide with how big it was. It was all set up nicely for the entrance ceremony. The seats were arranged so that the 9th graders were in the front with the 10th graders behind them, the 11th graders behind the 10th graders, and the 12th graders in the back behind the 11th graders. Once everyone was seated, the main principal of the school began his speech.

Like every other entrance ceremony that Rin had been to, it was extremely boring. She tried paying attention to the principal's speech, but she couldn't help but space out every now and again. Breaking her train of thought, Rin felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, and she was surprised when she saw it was Len.

"Hey, can I talk to you a minute?" Len asked.

Rin felt a bit worried, since he didn't sound to happy. Plus it was in the middle of the entrance ceremony. "Won't we get caught sneaking off from the entrance ceremony?" She whispered.

"It's only the first day, and these speeches are so boring anyway. C'mon, I know where we could go that we won't get caught." Len said quietly.

He looked around to see which was the best way to sneak out, and he saw that there were barely any teachers on the right side, so he grabbed Rin's wrist and made his way out. Rin felt worry rise within her more as she got further away from everyone. Even if it was only the first day, what would happen if they got caught ditching the entrance ceremony? Rin knew she was even lucky just to make it into the school, she would be very upset if she got in trouble for something stupid like this. However, Len sounded mad, and she didn't want things to start badly. Once everything was alright, she would go back.

Len made sure the halls were cleared before he stopped and turned to Rin, "Alright, I asked to talk to you because I wanted to know why you kept looking at me in class." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rin cried, "It's just that we have the same last name, and we really look alike, so I couldn't help it.. I was thinking maybe you were a relative somehow, but I don't remember meeting you at all or anything."

Len sighed, "I'll admit, I was also thinking it was weird that we have the same last name and we really do look so much alike, but even if we were related, it was a bit over the edge that you kept looking at me. I heard people whispering, and it could spark rumors." He explained.

Rin looked down sadly, "Yeah, I guess you're right... I'm sorry..." She whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"H-Hey, you don't have to cry about it! It's alright, really. I just don't want rumors to start, after all it is only the first day. It would be bad if people got the wrong idea." Len said. He felt guilty about being so mean to her, and he hated seeing a girl cry, especially if he was the cause of it. Len placed a hand on Rin's head and ruffled her hair a bit, which caused her to look up. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was just annoyed with so much going on and I ended up taking it out on you, which was wrong of me to do."

Rin sniffed and wiped away her tears, "It's okay, I'm sorry for crying. I'm just glad that you're not mad at me." She smiled softly at him.

Len felt heat rising to his cheeks, and he quickly turned around and began walking the way they came from, "W-We should be getting back to the entrance ceremony before we get caught." He stuttered nervously.

"Ah, wait for me!" Rin called out as she ran to catch up with Len so they could walk back together.

The day was now already halfway over and everyone was eating lunch in the cafeteria. Most of Rin's classmates had already formed small groups and they were all talking among themselves. Rin hadn't talked to anyone in her class besides Len, so she knew she wouldn't fit in in any of the groups. Instead of sitting by herself, Rin had decided to meet up with Lily to see how everything was working out for her.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" Rin smiled, sitting down next to her older sister.

"Oh hey there, sis! So, how's school going for ya so far?" Lily asked.

"It's going good! All of the other students and teachers that I've talked to have been really nice to me!" Rin replied happily.

"That's great!" Lily smiled, ruffling her younger sister's hair.

Just as Rin was about to ask Lily how her day was going, she heard someone call her older sister's name. The two blondes turned their heads to see two other students walking over to them, and Rin noticed that they were both wearing matching blue uniforms with Lily. The older blonde smiled as she stood up to greet the two.

"Hey, Miku! Hey, Neru!" Lily greeted. "I'd like to introduce you guys to my younger sister, Rin." She said, turning towards Rin. "Rinny, this is Miku," she pointed to the teal-haired girl, then to the blonde, "and next to her is Neru!"

Rin quickly stood up next to her big sister, "N-Nice to meet you both!" she stuttered nervously, bowing to show respect.

The four of them stood in silence before Miku made the first move.

"Lilyyy, you never told us your younger sister was so adorableeeeee~!" Miku squealed, pulling Rin into a tight hug.

"Yeah, she really is cute!" Neru chirped, ruffling Rin's hair like Lily would.

Rin blushed, not being used to receiving so many compliments, "Th-Thank you." She murmured.

"No problem, you little cutie you~!" Miku continued squealing as she nuzzled her face against Rin's.

"You know, you look a lot like my younger brother." Neru pointed out. Rin puffed up her cheeks, taking that as an insult. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean you look like a guy or anything! My younger brother looks really feminine, so the insult is on him. He's in the same grade as you actually, he also has a brown uniform."

"Really?" What's his name?" Rin asked.

"Oh, his name is-"

"Onee-chan?" Someone said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see who it was. "What's going on?"

"Oh Len I was just talking about you!" Neru said happily, "These are my new friends, Miku and Lily, and this is Lily's sister, Rin!"

"Len? You're Neru's younger brother?" Rin asked.

"You two know each other? That's great!" Neru smiled.

"Yeah, we're in the same class." Len explained.

"Oh, I see! Do you guys all want to hang out after school?" Neru suggested.

"Yeah, that would be really fun!" Miku cheered, "Lily and Rin, you two just moved in around here, right?"

"Mhm." The two blondes nodded.

"We could show you guys around!" Neru told them, "And you're coming with us too, Len."

"What? Why?" Len asked.

"Because I said so." Neru stuck out her tongue at her younger brother, "Plus you'll get to talk to Rinny more~"

Rin and Len blushed at Neru's statement, "N-Neruuu!" Len whined.

"I-It's okay, he doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to." Rin stammered, smiling nervously.

Len sighed, "Fine, I'll go." He said.

"Yaaayyyy~!" Miku and Neru squealed. The teal-haired girl spun Rin around happily, which made the poor blonde dizzy.

"Miku, chill out! You're going to make Rin sick!" Lily said, stopping the excited Miku and separating the two. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Rin smiled. Lily smiled back and ruffled her younger sister's hair playfully. "So where should we all meet up?"

"We could all meet up by the entrance." Neru replied, "Lily and Miku will be in my last class of the day so us three will wait for you and Len. You two are in the same class, right?"

"Yeah." Rin and Len nodded.

"Excellent! So we'll see you guys later!" Neru smiled.

Before anyone could respond, the bell had rung, which meant it was time for gym. Everyone proceeded to throw out their garbage or whatever was leftover of their unfinished lunches, and everyone quickly walked out of the cafeteria. The four females walked together to the gym while Len walked over to his group of male friends. Rin mentally pouted, wanting to talk to Len more to get to know him. She quickly blushed at the thought, wondering why she had thought something like that.

"Rinny?" Lily called Rin's name, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You look really red, are you getting sick?"

"N-No, I'm okay!" Rin stuttered, waving her hands in the air back and forth.

"Ohhhh, I get it~" Neru smirked. "She's thinking about a guy!"

Rin blushed harder, and the three females before her squealed.

"It's not like that, he's only my friend!" Rin cried, but instantly regretted speaking and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"So it is a guy!" Neru said victoriously.

Instead of denying her, Rin just quickly sped up to get to the gym. The three girls behind her were giggling and calling out to her, telling her to wait up. This only made the blushing blonde speed up. Her heart was pounding, and she didn't understand why. Sure she was thinking of a guy, but he was only her friend, and just barely. They had only just met today, and they started off on a bad note. She didn't even know what he thought of her with what had happened. Rin didn't understand why she felt this way.

The more Rin thought about it, the more confused she got, "_I do only see him as a friend...right?_" she thought to herself, blushing harder.

**_~ To Be Continued ~_**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Please review if you'd like! c:_

_~ Kyoko_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 3)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Lily (Kagamine)*, Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita (Kagamine)*  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!" "Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school._

* * *

_"Rinny?" Lily called Rin's name, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You look really red, are you getting sick?"_

_"N-No, I'm okay!" Rin stuttered, waving her hands in the air back and forth._

_"Ohhhh, I get it~" Neru smirked. "She's thinking about a guy!"_

_Rin blushed harder, and the three females before her squealed._

_"It's not like that, he's only my friend!" Rin cried, but instantly regretted speaking and she covered her mouth with both of her hands._

_"So it is a guy!" Neru said victoriously._

_Instead of denying her, Rin just quickly sped up to get to the gym. The three girls behind her were giggling and calling out to her, telling her to wait up. This only made the blushing blonde speed up. Her heart was pounding, and she didn't understand why. Sure she was thinking of a guy, but he was only her friend, and just barely. They had only just met today, and they started off on a bad note. She didn't even know what he thought of her with what had happened. Rin didn't understand why she felt this way._

_The more Rin thought about it, the more confused she got, "_

_**I do only see him as a friend...right?**" she thought to herself, blushing harder._

The final bell of the day had rung, and now everyone was gathering their things to leave. Because it was only the first day, lockers hadn't been assigned yet, so it didn't take the students long to pack everything away and leave for the day. Since Rin, Lily, Neru, Len, and Miku had all planned on hanging out after school and Rin and Len had their last class together, the two blondes were walking together to go to where the other 3 had planned on meeting them. Rin heard other students whispering about them, and she was wondering if Len heard them too. She guessed not, seeing how if he did notice, he probably would've distanced himself from her by now. Rin sighed mentally, just dying to get to the entrance of the school so she wouldn't be alone with Len.

Fortunately for Rin, Lily, Neru, and Miku were already there and once they saw Rin and Len exiting the school, they ran over to the two blondes. Miku quickly glomped onto Rin like before, hugging her close. Rin didn't bother to fight it, she knew Miku wouldn't let go of her, so she just hugged back. Lily laughed, and Neru sighed. Len showed no reaction on the outside, but on the inside he felt anger. He didn't quite understand why, he had only met Rin today. It didn't make any sense to him. Len tried to hide back his emotions as best as he could.

"Len?" Neru said as she waved her hand in front of her younger brother's face.

"Y-Yeah, Onee-chan?" Len answered, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked everyone if they were ready to go, and you were the only one that didn't respond. Is something wrong?" Neru asked, her voice hinting a bit of worry.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Now let's get going." Len said, motioning his hand in a 'go away' motion as he walked away.

Neru pouted angrily with her cheeks puffed out, "How rude!" She yelled.

Rin, Lily, and Miku laughed as the 5 of them began to walk away from the school. Rin and Miku walked together, for Miku was still attached to Rin, Lily and Neru were walking together behind them, chatting about school, and Len was walking behind the two blondes, lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't help but think about Rin the whole time. He didn't understand why he was so mad about Miku clinging onto Rin so much. The two had only met just a few hours ago because they just so happened to be in the same class. Still, he had heard people whispering when him and Rin were walking together after the bell rang. He wasn't sure how to handle it. If he distanced himself from her, it would've been an obvious move. They were just friends, what was so bad about walking together anyway? He was sure that this was the type of school where rumors spread around quick like a wild fire, and everyone simply assumes just by what they see without getting the full story first. But with all of that aside, Len wasn't sure how he felt about Rin. Did he really only see her as a friend, or did he fall in love at first sight?

"Len, hurry up!" Neru snapped him out of his thoughts once more as he realized he had been trailing behind. "You walk like a turtle!"

"Shaddap!" Len yelled as he ran up to the four, "I'd rather be a turtle than a snail!"

Neru stuck her tongue out at Len while Len stuck his back out at Neru. Rin and Miku laughed at them while Lily looked around the area. Then, something caught her eye.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Lily asked as she pointed to a huge building that appeared to have at least 10 floors.

"Oh, that's the newest mall they just built a few weeks ago! Rumor has it that that mall has anything and everything you could ever need, and everything there is cheap too!" Neru explained excitedly.

"Let's get going then!" Miku squealed, dragging Rin along as she ran towards the mall.

"Miku, wait up!" Lily called out to her teal-haired friend, but she was already out of sight. The blonde sighed, and Neru couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you about her. Whenever there's a store in the area, she has to go and check it out and buy a bunch of things before leaving. When it's a shopping center or a mall, she's usually in there for at least 2 hours." Neru scratched the back of her head nervously.

Lily shook her head, "It's fine. I just want to make sure Rin doesn't get hurt or lost or anything like that." She explained, "Whenever we went out in public she'd always rely on me, especially in big places."

Neru nodded, "Len can tend to be the same way, believe it or not. It's quite cute, actually." she giggled.

"Shut up, Onee-chan!" Len said from behind her, sticking out his tongue.

Lily laughed, "Well, I better go find Rin. You coming?" she asked the two blondes.

"We'll catch up with you in a few, I wanted to talk to my little brother about something first before we headed inside." Neru answered, ruffling Len's hair playfully.

"Alright, see you in a bit!" Lily smiled, before turning to run into the over-sized mall to search for her little sister and her new teal-haired friend.

"What'd you wanna talk about, Onee-chan?" Len asked his blonde sister.

Neru turned to her little brother, a serious look on her face, "You've been really quiet ever since we left the school. And I could almost guess you didn't talk to Rin at all either on your way out. I mean, I know you've been more quiet ever since.. the incident, but is there something else that's on your mind, Len?"

Len sighed, "You don't always have to worry about me, you know. I'm already 14 years old. Plus, it's been 8 years since the incident, Onee-chan. There's nothing on my mind." He answered.

Neru stared at Len for a few seconds before speaking, "Is it Rinny?"

"Onee-chan!"

The older blonde grinned, "I knew it I knew it I knew it! You like her, don't you?!" she squealed.

Len's blush grew deeper, "H-How do I know if I like her, I only just met her today!" he cried.

"If she's still on your mind that means you like her! I'm sure you've met other girls today as well, but none of them are on your mind now are they?"

"N-No, but that doesn't mean anything! She's the only one that I actually talked to, the other girls were just a hello and see ya later!"

"Out of all of those girls none of them had an actual conversation with you?"

"Nope."

"It's true!"

"Len, you're so full of shit!" Neru smirked as she ruffled her brother's hair playfully. "You like Rinny, you like Rinny!" she chanted happily.

"S-So what?!" The younger blonde quickly covered his mouth, regretting the words that spilled out, and turned away to hide his blush.

"I KNEW IT!" Neru screamed, hugging her little brother tightly, "Don't worry, if you're still not sure yet I'll get the girls to give you plenty of time to get closer to Rinny!" she gripped Len's wrist tightly before he could turn and run, "Now let's get going!"

"Onee-chaaaannnn!" Len cried as he was dragged into the 10 story building.

xXxXxXx

"Oh Rinny, you look so adorable in thaaattt! Great job, Miku!" Lily squealed.

"I-I don't feel comfortable in it though, Onee-chan." Rin said quietly, trying to pull the dress down further. "It's too short!"

"Oh it's not too short!" Miku commented, "It's perfect for you!"

"Miku, it's shorter than the skirts for our school uniforms." Rin whined. "Can I take it off now?!"

"NO!" Both Lily and Miku shouted at the same time. Rin pouted.

The dress Miku had picked out for Rin was a short, orange-red sleeveless dress that wrapped around her knees. There were small little gems around the chest area and it hugged her perfectly, bringing out her curves. Miku had also picked out blood red earrings and an orange bow to match, along with orange-red heels to go with it. Rin's face was as red as her new earrings. She continued pulling on the bottom of her dress to make it go lower, but she also pulled the top back up so nothing would show.

"I can't go around the store like this!" The smaller blonde cried, running back into the changing rooms.

"Rinny if you take off that dress we're leaving you here." Lily warned.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Rin screamed. "If I have to wear a dress, can I please pick one that's more. . I don't know, appropriate?"

Lily sighed, "Fine, change back into your uniform and we'll go pick out another dress." she said.

"LILY, THAT'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Miku cried, "She looks so adorable in that dress, you know Len will agree!"

"SHHHHHH!" Lily slapped her hand over the teal-haired girl's mouth, "Neru will kill us if Rin knows anything!" she whispered, "If she finds out we're planning to set her up with Len, she won't agree to it! She absolutely can't know about this, got it?"

Miku nodded her head, and Lily released her. Rin came out seconds after all dressed in her brown uniform with the dress in one hand and the shoes in the other. Together, the three girls continued their search for the perfect dress for Rin. The smaller blonde insisted on just getting a regular outfit, she didn't like to wear dresses often, but the other two wouldn't hear of it. "It'll just sit in my closet and collect dust, onee-chan." Rin argued, but the older blonde pretended she didn't hear a thing.

The trio finally found the perfect dress for Rin, one that the small blonde agreed was more appropriate, and Lily and Miku made her quickly change into it before they met up with Neru and Len. Rin was tired of trying to argue, knowing either way she wouldn't win against the two, so she just changed into it anyway. She swore to herself she wouldn't wear another dress in public like this in a long time. Even if the dress was more appropriate than the first, she still didn't feel comfortable being the only one dressed in something nicer while the others were in school uniforms, so Miku and Lily decided to do a little shopping of their own.

While Rin was helping Miku out in return for helping find a better dress, Lily pulled out her phone and texted Neru immediately.

_To: Neru  
From: Lily_

_**Rinny wanted us to pick out outfits for ourselves since she felt uncomfortable being the only one dressed up, so try and find something nice for Len and yourself before you get back. As soon as you find us, we'll go to a cafe and let the plan take its course :3**_

It only took a few minutes until she got a reply.

_To: Lily  
From: Neru_

_**Oh alright! I was planning on getting Len another outfit anyway so now I finally have a reason to convince him to get something :3 See you guys in a few! c:**_

Lily grinned as she closed her phone shut and walked back to the duo. Miku was currently hugging the dear life out of Rin, who was trying to decide which outfit would look better for her new teal-haired friend.

"Onee-chan, what do you think? I feel like the dark blue really brings out her eyes, but the green would also look really nice too. As you know I don't go shopping much so I don't know if this really does look nice." Lily could hear the small sadness hinted in her voice, and she couldn't help but smile. Rin was trying to help out her new friend, that she had only just met a few hours ago, and she was already trying to help her out but feeling sad because she didn't think she was doing good enough. Typical Rin.

The older of the two sisters observed both outfits before speaking, "Nice choices, Rinny! These are really cute outfits for Miku," Lily smiled as she saw the small sparkle in her little sister's eyes, "I think the dark blue does bring out her eyes more, so let's go with this one!"

"Okay!" Rin said happily.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Rinny~!" Miku squealed, hugging the small blonde tighter, "You too, Lily!" Before either sibling could respond, the tealette ran straight to the changing room, dragging the smaller blonde with her.

Lily checked her phone quickly, and saw she got another text from Neru.

_To: Lily  
From: Neru_

_**Finally found an outfit that Lenny agreed on! What store are you at, we'll meet up with you guys now! :3**_

The blonde smiled as she looked at the sign of the store she was at (she wasn't paying attention to the store she was in at the time, she was just concerned on finding her sister and her new friend) and typed and sent her reply.

_To: Neru  
From: Lily_

_**Sweet! c: We're at Old Navy! It shouldn't be too hard to find, it's only on the second floor!**_

She was about to put her phone back in her pocket, but she quickly got another text.

_To: Lily  
From: Neru_

_**Be there in a few!**_

Lily couldn't help but grin, "_Everything's going all according to plan. Now to just give Rin and Len some alone time._" she thought to herself as she hurried into the changing room.

**_~ To be Continued ~_**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Please review if you'd like! c:_

_~ Kyoko_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 4)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Lily (Kagamine)*, Len Kagamine, Miku Hatsune, Neru Akita (Kagamine)*  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!" "Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school._

* * *

_Lily checked her phone quickly, and saw she got another text from Neru._

_To: Lily_  
_From: Neru_

_**Finally found an outfit that Lenny agreed on! What store are you at, we'll meet up with you guys now! :3**_

_The blonde smiled as she looked at the sign of the store she was at (she wasn't paying attention to the store she was in at the time, she was just concerned on finding her sister and her new friend) and typed and sent her reply._

_To: Neru_  
_From: Lily_

_**Sweet! c: We're at Old Navy! It shouldn't be too hard to find, it's only on the second floor!**_

_She was about to put her phone back in her pocket, but she quickly got another text._

_To: Lily_  
_From: Neru_

_**Be there in a few!**_

_Lily couldn't help but grin, "__**Everything's going all according to plan. Now to just give Rin and Len some alone time.**" she thought to herself as she hurried into the changing room._

In the changing room, Miku was trying on the outfit Rin had selected for her. Lily saw Rin sitting on a nearby bench, checking her phone. She already guessed Len hadn't given her his number yet, so she assumed she was playing a game. Rin wasn't one for social media, and Lily was grateful, for she wasn't one for social media either. If she ever wanted to get in contact with anyone it would either be through texting or calling. It was that simple, in her opinion.

Miku appeared from behind the curtain, "Sooo, what do you guys think?" she asked, twirling around once.

"It looks perfect, Miku!" Rin said happily.

The tealette squealed, and hugged the small blonde tightly. She quickly let go, and she turned to Lily, "Now it's your turn!" she said.

Lily sighed, "If you guys insist, let's get looking." she smiled.

"Yay!" Rin squealed. She was so excited to pick out an outfit for her older sister, she dashed out of the changing room in search of the perfect outfit.

Lily used the chance to pull Miku to the side and explain the situation, "Alright, so Neru is with Len and they both got their outfits set. They're on their way here now, and once I get my outfit we can go find a cafe or some place to relax and eat. Then, we'll get ourselves a table and tell Rin and Len we'll get the food, but we'll actually be leaving them so they could get to know each other." she grinned, "Now of course we won't literally leave them behind, Rin would freak out if we disappeared all of a sudden. Plus I want to see what happens too, so we'll be spying on them from other spots around the place so they won't see us."

Miku smirked, "You're a genius, Lily."

"Why thank you!" The blonde placed a hand on her chest, and turned to smile at her teal-haired friend. "Well, it was also Neru's idea, so I can't take total credit."

"I figured as much," Miku giggled, "Now let's go see how little Rinny is doing before she wonders where we are!"

"Yeah, good point!"

The two hurried out of the changing room, and it didn't take long for them to find Rin. They weren't surprised when they saw she had about 5 different outfits on each arm, running around the store trying to find more. The two couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Eventually, Rin noticed they finally came out of the changing room, and she quickly ran over to them, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Onee-chan _pant pant_ I found _pant pant_ these outfits _pant_ but I couldn't decide _pant pant_-"

Lily cut her off with a small laugh, "Rinny, you're so cute!" she ruffled the smaller blonde's hair, "I'm sure whatever outfits you picked out are fine, you picked out an amazing outfit for Miku, didn't you?"

Rin felt her cheeks flush, and she tried to hide a smile, "Y-Yeah, well here you go, Onee-chan!" she passed her older sister the many different outfits she found.

"Thanks! Now you guys wait here for Neru and Len, and I'll go and try on these outfits!" Lily said, running back to the changing rooms.

"Wait, Neru and Len are coming?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, silly! Neru just had to talk to Len real quick and they went to different stores trying to find us, but now they're on their way up." Miku explained, making sure to leave out important details.

"Oh, okay!" Rin smiled. Her smile quickly faded as she realized Len would see her in her new dress, and she blushed bright red, "I can't wear this with Len around!" she cried.

"And why ever not?" Miku asked, "I don't think Len will mind, it's just a dress after all. In fact, I'm sure he'll like it!" the tealette nudged the small blonde, and Rin felt her face flush darker.

Rin didn't know how to respond, so she just covered her face with her hands to hide her blush, and Miku couldn't help but hug her tightly, squealing. The teal-haired girl looked up to see two blondes heading her way, and she gave a thumbs up to Neru. She also gave Len a look that said 'She's mine' and Len felt his face flush. "Speak of the devil~" Miku whispered in Rin's small ear.

"Hey, Miku! Hey, Rin!" Neru said happily, "Where'd Lily go?"

"Oh she went in the changing room, Rinny here helped her pick out some outfits, right~?" Miku nudged Rin lightly.

"Y-Yes!" Rin said quickly, blushing harder. "I-I should go see how she's doing, actually!" she dashed to the changing room before she could hear anyone's response.

Miku couldn't help but burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but she's just so adorable!" she giggled.

Neru nodded, "She sure is. Don'tcha think so, Lenny?" she asked with a smirk.

"S-Sure." He said quietly, turning away from the two to hide his blush.

Neru grinned and gave Miku a thumbs up. The tealette held back a giggle, and held up her thumb as well.

Soon enough, Rin returned with Lily in a new outfit, "Shall we go?" The older blonde asked.

"Yeah, let's hurry!" Miku quickly grabbed onto the smaller blonde and ran towards the exit. Lily sighed, Neru laughed, and Len was still trying to hide his blush.

xXxXxXx

The five finally found a nice cafe that was on the first floor of the 10 story mall. It wasn't anything fancy, but it certainly was clean. There were a bunch of round, silver tables spread out with 4 to 5 silver stools at each table. There was a counter towards the back, and there was a small line where people were ordering their food. Neru figured the best place for them to sit would be farthest from the counter and the line, so she pointed out a table closest to the window. The five of them sat down and got comfortable before Miku stood up with Lily and Neru.

"We're gonna go get some food for all of us, you two wait here and watch our stuff. We'll be back shortly!" Miku said with a smile.

The two just sat there and watched as the three of them walked away. They immediately caught onto their plan, why else would the three of them go just themselves? Rin knew Lily would've stayed with her, and Len knew Neru would've stayed with him. The fact that all three went together as soon as they got there made it obvious. Len sighed, and Rin looked down to her lap.

"I-It doesn't have to be such a bad thing that they left us behind." Rin said softly.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Len said, rather cold. He didn't mean to sound so cold, and he saw Rin tense up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Rin shook her head, "No, it's alright." she said.

"I'm sorry about before too, I know I haven't handled everything that's happened so far the nicest way possible. Let's just start over, alright?" Len said with a smile.

Rin felt her face heat up, but she returned the smile, "I'd like that very much!" she said happily.

The two blondes began to feel more comfortable around each other the more they talked. It was mostly random things they talked about. How their first day of school went, childhood experiences, other fun times, etc. The other three were observing them from afar, and they couldn't help but squeal at the scene. Rin and Len got along so well, it looked as if they were already dating instead of just getting to know each other.

"You did _what_ when you were in 2nd grade?" Rin asked, trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

"Well I really had to use the bathroom and the teacher wouldn't let me, no matter how many times I asked her, which was about every five minutes. It got to the point where I couldn't hold it in, so I attempted running out of the classroom, but the teacher caught me before I could. A few minutes later I attempted the window, but as soon as I got up on the window I ended up peeing all over the place. The other kids in the classroom were hysterical and the teacher made me go to the nurse's office to get an extra set of shorts and stuff. When I got back to the classroom the teacher gave me a time out, but even in time out I still managed to piss the teacher off." Len explained, grinning the whole way through, "That teacher was a bitch anyway!"

"Oh my God, you're going to make me pee, Len!" Rin tried her hardest to pull herself together, but the laughs wouldn't end.

"Well there's the window." Len smirked. The female blonde laughed harder, banging her fist on the table as she tried gasping for air, and Len couldn't help but laugh himself. She really was cute, like the others said before.

"Ah, that was a good story." Rin said, finally calming down as she wiped the tears away that formed from her endless laughter. "You tell the best stories, Len."

"Well thank you." Len smiled. "What about you? Do you got any good pee stories?"

Rin giggled, "No, I don't have any pee stories, but there is one story I have where I annoyed a teacher so bad she actually got up and quit the next day and we had a new teacher for the rest of the year." she said.

"I actually find that really hard to believe, I'd like to hear this story, if you don't mind." Len said.

"Well, it was in 4th grade, we were going over a Science test, and there was a question that she marked me wrong, but when she went over it the correct answer was the same one I had written down. I raised my hand and told her, and she said there must've been a reason why she marked it wrong. She didn't come over to check my work though, so I was getting upset. I raised my hand again, telling her I did it exactly how she explained it, but she still didn't believe me. I raised my hand a third time, and she just ignored me because she knew what I was going to say. I got really upset and I burst out into tears, screaming and crying like I was a 2 year old. The teacher lost it and walked out of the classroom. That was the last time I ever saw her. Of course at the time I was scared, thinking I was gonna get in trouble or something, but now that I look back on it it was actually pretty funny." Rin said, grinning, "I know that story wasn't the best, but that's the only thing I could think of."

"She quit over a silly little question? She was really that lazy to just walk over and check your paper?"

"I know! That's what everyone else told me when I was crying, so they told me not to worry about it."

"Good kids. How was the new teacher you were assigned?"

"He was awesome! He had this system where we would take an easy quiz every other Friday, and whichever kids got 100 would get donuts!"

"Wow that's sweet, I wish I was in your school."

Rin laughed, "The tests were really easy too, most of the class would get a doughnut every time! He tried making the quizzes harder each time, but they were all still incredibly easy. No one ever told him though." she said.

"Do you think if I went to your school and said I was a 4th grader and I got his class, he'd still give me donuts?" Len asked.

Rin giggled, "I don't know, I guess you'd have to go and find out. Just as long as you don't piss your pants on the way there." she teased.

"I'll just have to make sure my bladder is empty before I go!" Len smirked. Rin laughed, and Len smiled, "I'm so glad we decided to hang out today, I'm having a great time with you, Rin."

Rin blushed and nervously looked down, "I'm having a nice time with you too, Len." she looked up and smiled softly.

"You don't have to be nervous, I'm not going to bite." Len smiled, "Of course, unless you want me too." his smile turned into a grin, and Rin felt her whole face go red. "Well, first we should start with phone numbers. I'll give you my cell number, and if you want my house number I could give it to you too."

"Okay." Rin nodded, "I'll give you my cell number too. We don't have a house phone, Lily and I have our own cell phones so we never needed one."

"What about your parents?" Len asked.

Rin flinched. "They... They're not around anymore." she said quietly, "They...-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, if you don't want to say I understand." Len said softly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Rin shook her head, "It's okay it's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything. And I want to tell you." she smiled sadly, "My parents, they... they died. When I was very young. It was.. hard. Really hard. They went on a cruise for a week. They planned on being gone for only a week. It was on the news. There was a huge storm, and lightening struck the ship. There were no survivors. After the incident, I never left Onee-chan's side. Everywhere we went, I had to hold onto her hand. I felt that if I let go, she'd disappear too, and I'd be left alone. Which is why, now, I'm very dependent on her, and she's very protective of me too." she gasped as she felt Len's finger on her cheek. She didn't realize she had started crying.

"I'm so, so sorry, Rin. That must've been so hard for you." Len said softly.

The smaller blonde nodded, "It was very hard at the time. I never thought I'd be able to get over it. Even with Onee-chan constantly by my side, it still feels like something's missing. Something that can never be replaced."

"Rin... I know we only just met a few hours ago, but keep in mind that I'll always, _always_ be here for you whenever you need someone to lean on." Len said softly, taking both of Rin's hands in his own warm ones.

"Len... Thank you so much." She smiled. Len returned the smile, and somehow they felt closer now than they had just a few minutes before.

The two blondes closed their eyes simultaneously, hands locked and fingers intertwined, and they leaned over the table until their soft rosy lips met. Lips moving in sync, Len freed one of his hands and placed it on Rin's flushed cheek. He ran his hot tongue over her warm lips, but the innocent blonde didn't get the hint. This was her first kiss, and she wasn't sure how she should respond. She pressed her lips against his more, and Len freed his other hand to place it on her other cheek and bring her in closer. Rin moved her hands to Len's wrists, not telling him to stop but to tell him to keep going. She still wasn't sure how to react, but all she knew was she liked where things were going.

The two were interrupted by a loud "AHEM!" and quickly separated, their cheeks flushed red. "We're baaack~" Neru squealed.

"And we brought food!" Lily added, smiling.

"Let's dig in!" Miku finished, her eyes sparkling with hunger.

Lily sat down next to Rin, Neru sat down next to Len and Lily, and Miku sat next to Rin and Len. Lily passed out everybody's food; even though she hadn't asked Rin or Len what they wanted she knew what Rin would usually get and Neru ordered for Len, and they all began to eat. Everyone was starting conversations amongst themselves, all but the two younger blondes. However, Len slipped Rin a little piece of paper, and it caught her curiosity. She unfolded the piece of paper, and saw it was his cell number and house number. She smiled, realizing they never did get to exchange phone numbers. Rin ripped a piece of her napkin, grabbed a pen from her bag, and wrote down her cell number. Underneath she wrote a small message, and then passed it to Len. She watched him read the paper, and he smiled up at her. Rin returned the smile, and the two blondes finally began to eat their food.

xXxXxXx

The five of them stood outside the 10 story mall. The sun was beginning to set, and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

"It was nice to spend the day with you guys! I hope we all get to hang out like this again soon!" Miku said happily.

Lily smiled, "Same here." she said.

Neru returned the smile, and ruffled her little brother's hair. Len whined, and the others couldn't help but laugh. He felt himself slightly blushing.

"See you all tomorrow!" Rin said with a smile, and Miku gave her one last tight hug.

Everyone began to split their ways. Miku lived closer to Neru, so she stuck with her as she, Neru, and Len made their ways home while Lily and Rin walked the opposite direction back to their small house. Unfortunately, they had no car, so it was a long walk home. Lily hadn't gotten her driver's licence yet, but she was currently working on it. She planned on taking a driving class in school, and she was surprised that the school actually had one, for the school was mostly known for it's music, so she didn't expect them to have a driving class. Once she learned what she needed to learn, she would get her licence, and she had saved the rest of her parents' money for a car. Whenever she or Rin needed to travel to faraway places, which wasn't often, they'd get money to take the bus. Rin never went out in public alone, so Lily wasn't worried about her getting lost or anything. Plus she always had her cell phone on her too.

The two blondes made it home around 45 minutes or so. Their legs were sore from walking all day, so they immediately plopped down on the couch. Lily only sat for a few minutes though before she got up to prepare dinner for her and her little sister. She opened the refrigerator, and she noticed it was full with more food than there was before she left with Rin to go to school this morning. Their aunt Meiko would come around the beginning of every month to give Lily $1,000 to take care of themselves for the month, and she would go food shopping for them so they had food that would last them the month, and those were the only times Lily or Rin ever talked to their aunt Meiko. She was always out partying and getting drunk, so Lily wanted her to stay away from Rin as much as possible.

As the older sibling was making dinner, the younger sibling was playing a game on her cell phone. Her game was interrupted when she received a text from Len.

_To: Rin  
From: Len_

_**I had a nice time with you today, Rin! I hope we get to spend more time together outside of school. Maybe one day during the week, after everything is settled with school and stuff, you'd like to hang out some time?**_

Rin smiled as she began typing her response.

_To: Len  
From: Rin_

_**I had a nice time with you today too, Len :3 Yeah, same here! And that sounds like a great idea~ c:**_

She went back to her game, and in minutes she got a response.

_To: Rin  
From: Len_

_**Sweet! Let me know when you're settled in with school and stuff, I know you're new around here, and then we can plan on what day to hang out!**_

As Rin was typing her reply, realization finally set in.

"_Wait. . .I just met him today, and we already had our first kiss!_"

**_~ To be Continued ~_**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Please review if you'd like! c:_

_~ Kyoko_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 5)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Lily (Kagamine)*, Len Kagamine, Teto Kasane, Luka Megurine, Neru Akita (Kagamine)*, Miki  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!" "Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school._

* * *

_As the older sibling was making dinner, the younger sibling was playing a game on her cell phone. Her game was interrupted when she received a text from Len._

_To: Rin  
From: Len_

_**I had a nice time with you today, Rin! I hope we get to spend more time together outside of school. Maybe one day during the week, after everything is settled with school and stuff, you'd like to hang out some time?**___

Rin smiled as she began typing her response.

To: Len  
From: Rin

_**I had a nice time with you today too, Len :3 Yeah, same here! And that sounds like a great idea~ c:**___

She went back to her game, and in minutes she got a response.

To: Rin  
From: Len

_**Sweet! Let me know when you're settled in with school and stuff, I know you're new around here, and then we can plan on what day to hang out!**___

As Rin was typing her reply, realization finally set in.

"_**Wait. . .I just met him today, and we already had our first kiss!**__"_

The younger blonde sat there, trying to process everything. She had only met Len today. _Today_. Just a few hours ago. _Hours_ ago. And they already had their first kiss. She didn't even realize how fast things were moving. Rin had just met Len in class, and at the time things had started out badly. But they managed to fix things up at the cafe, and they got along better than Rin had expected, but she sure did _not_expect to kiss him the first day. Rin was still crimson red when Lily came back into the living room to ask a question.

"Hey sis, I'm going to- Rinny? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"N-Nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" Rin tried to smile, willing the blush away.

The older blonde smirked, "You're thinking about Len, aren't you?" Rin let out a sigh of defeat, and Lily sat down on the couch next to her little sister.

"It's just.. weird." Rin admitted, "I've never developed feelings for anybody this fast, not even with any of the guys I found to be cute in Middle School. But with Len, it only took a few hours and we already kissed!"

Lily giggled, "You make it sound like such a negative thing, Rinny!"

"But I only just met him, Onee-chan! We probably wouldn't even know each others last names if we weren't in the same class. I barely know anything about him!"

"Which means you'll just have to keep seeing him so you could learn more about him~"

"I don't know, Onee-chan.."

Lily sighed, "I understand if things are moving to fast for you, Rinny. Just tell him that, and I'm sure he'll understand. If he truly does have feelings for you, he'll be willing to wait until you're ready." she smiled.

Rin returned the smile, "Thank you. I feel a lot better, onee-chan."

"Good!" Lily ruffled Rin's hair playfully, "By the way, I came out here because I wanted to tell you I'm going to make grilled cheese for us for dinner tonight, is that alright? I know it's a quick dinner but we should head to bed soon so we can get up on time tomorrow morning."

Rin nodded, "Fine with me! I wanted to head to bed early tonight anyway."

Lily smiled, and quickly ran back into the kitchen. Rin turned over to lay down on the couch and she stared at her phone, reading Len's last text over and over. She wanted to send a reply, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him she wanted to take things slow, but she knew this was something that should be dealt with in person and not through texting or calling. Rin decided she would apologize in the morning while she told him about how she felt, and she read Len's text one more time before she went back to her game.

A little while later, Lily called her little sister into the kitchen. The smaller blonde left her phone on the couch and hurried into the kitchen. Rin was excited; even though grilled cheese was a quick and plain dinner, it was actually one of her favorites. She sat down at the table across from Lily, and thanked her older sister for the food. Lily smiled, and the two began to eat their dinner.

Exhausted from her first day of school and all of the craziness that followed, Rin was the first to finish, as she was dying to get some sleep. She thanked her sister once more before placing her plate in the sink. She quickly ran into the other room to grab her cell phone and dashed to her room. Rin placed her cell phone on the night stand and plopped down on her bed. As soon as she tucked herself under her blanket and got comfortable, she let sleep take over her. The last thing on her mind was how Len would react to her feelings about wanting to take things slow.

Just as Lily was about to head to sleep herself, she sent a quick text to Neru with a smirk.

_To: Neru  
From: Lily_

_**Mission accomplished!**_

xXxXxXx

The next day of school, Rin didn't have too much trouble finding her first classroom. She's relieved to see she's not the last one to arrive like the previous day, and she's also relieved that she's not the very first one there. She looks around the classroom to see everyone had already gathered their own group of friends. Even Len, who had arrived on time today, was talking with his other friends. The blonde didn't mind at all though, she just walked over to her seat and set her bag down next to her. She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook, turned to a fresh page, and began to come up with new song lyrics. As she got halfway through her lyrics, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her right to lock eyes with a dark red-eyed girl with short red drills.

"Do you write your own lyrics?" she asked.

Rin nodded, "It's been a hobby since I was younger."

"That's so cool!" Her crimson eyes sparkled, "Oh, I'm Teto Kasane!"

"I'm Rin Kagamine." Rin smiled and reached out her hand to shake with Teto, "I love your hair, by the way."

"Oh, thank you!" Teto returned the smile, and placed a hand to her red swirled locks, "It takes so long to do in the morning, I have to get up_extra_ early just to curl my hair the right way!"

"Oh wow, I'd never have patience for that. I just brush my hair, add my bow, and that's it."

"Ah, I love your bow!"

"Aw, thank you!"

Teto smiled, and looked down to Rin's notebook, "Can I take a look at what you've written?" she asked.

"Sure!" Rin handed Teto her notebook, and she watched her eyes grow wide.

"This is amazing! I've always wanted to write my own lyrics but I never could, no matter how hard I tried! The words never came to me, ya know?"

"Oh yes, I definitely understand. There are days where I'm desperate to write something, but nothing comes to mind!"

"It's depressing, isn't it?"

"Devastating!"

"Say.." Teto looked over Rin's lyrics once more, "Do you think you could give me some tips on writing lyrics?"

"Of course!" Rin smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Teto reached over and gave Rin a big hug, "How about after school today? I'll treat you to a meal!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" Rin shook her head, "I have to ask my older sister anyway, I'll let you know by the end of the day!"

"Alright!" Teto smiled and passed Rin her notebook, "And I insist on treating you! It's the least I could do for you helping me out!"

Rin was about to respond, but she turned to see Mrs Megurine walking into the classroom, so she just took her notebook with a smile and turned around in her desk so she was facing front. She watched as Mrs Megurine tied up her long, flowing pink hair into a sophisticated bun, and she pushed her glasses up as she turned to the class with a smile.

"Good morning everyone!" The class returned the greeting, and Mrs Megurine continued, "Today is already the second day, look at that! Now I will be assigning you guys your lockers! Even though this school is big itself, there weren't that many lockers made in order to save space and add as many classrooms as possible, so you'll all be sharing a locker with someone. I'd truly love to let you guys pick who you want to share your locker with, but unfortunately, it's a school rule to have students partnered in alphabetical order."

The class groaned, and Mrs Megurine responded with an apologetic smile, "First I'll take attendence, and then I'll assign you your lockers."

While Mrs Megurine was going through names, Rin went back to writing more lyrics in her notebook. When her name was called, she responded with a quiet "Here!" and raised her hand slowly. Then she went back to writing lyrics, until it was time for lockers to be assigned.

"When I call your names, I'd like for you guys to shake hands and take your bags out to your assigned locker. Then you guys could plan out how you're going to split your stuff. The lockers are tall and are separated in the middle, so you should both have plenty of enough room for both of your stuff, even with your instruments you'll get next week! Unless, of course, you have a big instrument like the Bass. I'll let 3 pairs leave the class at a time so that way things don't get hectic in the halls. I know you guys wouldn't misbehave but I can't have everybody in the hallways at once." Mrs Megurine smiled, "I'll allow you guys to continue talking as long as it doesn't get too loud, people need to be able to hear their names so I don't miss anybody."

The pinkette began calling our pairs, and Rin went back to writing down more lyrics in her notebook. She felt eyes on her, and figured it was just Teto watching her writing lyrics, but she jumped slightly when she felt a tap on her left shoulder instead of her right. She was surprised to see Len was the one to tap her, for he had just been sitting with his friends not too long ago.

"Hey, how awesome would it be if we ended up sharing lockers?" Len smiled, "Better to be sharing a locker with someone you know than a stranger."

Rin blinked, and smiled to hide her shock, "Y-Yeah!" She had forgotten Len sat right next to her, and if lockers were assigned by alphabetical order she would most likely be sharing a locker with him. If it wasn't him, then it would be Teto, and Rin wasn't sure who she'd rather share a locker with.

Len looked over to see what she had been writing down, "Are those song lyrics?" he asked.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, I write my own." She smiled.

Len's eyes lit up, "Really? I do too! I started writing on my own when I was younger and it just picked up as a hobby. Now, here I am!"

"Same here! There was never anything to do, and I liked writing but I wasn't one for writing stories, so instead I just wrote song lyrics. My parents were still around at the time, so when I would show them a new song I came up with they were ecstatic. Of course, they haven't gotten to see any of my best songs, I didn't think of them until way after they were gone."

Len placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they've seen them already." He smiled sadly, "Wait.. you said they died when you were younger, right?"

Rin nodded.

"Exactly how old were you when you started writing songs?"

"Umm... 4 years old, I think?"

"Really?! That's amazing! I didn't start writing songs until way after I started elementary school!"

"W-Well I was home a lot with nothing to do, my parents always worked late and my sister was already in school."

"Oh, at least you found a hobby that helped you get to where you are now. That's so awesome!" Len smiled.

Rin blushed nervously, looking back down at her notebook, "Th-that's true.." she said softly, not sure what else to say to keep the conversation going.

"What types of songs do you write?" Len asked, "Do you write about a specific genre or is it just whatever comes to mind?"

"Most of the time, they're whatever comes to mind. When they're songs like that, they usually end up being sad songs, so when I feel like writing a happy one I try going in a specific genre that'll help me write a happier one."

Len nodded, "Yeah same here, usually I just write whatever comes to mind and when I feel like challenging myself I try to write in a specific genre," He grinned, "Say, you said when they're songs that come to mind, they're usually sad songs."

Rin stayed silent.

"How come? Is it because sadder songs are easier to write, or...?"

She wasn't sure how to respond. She wanted to say it was just how she felt after her parents passed, but she knew deep down she wasn't telling him the full truth, and she didn't feel right about lying to him about something like this. But she also didn't want to bring up painful memories and re-live what happened a little while after her parents passed away.

Len saw the look on her face, "I'm sorry! You don't have to tell me, it's alright. I shouldn't have asked something like that, I'm sorry."

Rin shook her head, "No, it's okay," she smiled sadly.

"I know I keep asking a lot about your past, and I should know better than to keep asking if you had a rough time. After all, we only just met yesterday, so I understand if you don't want to talk about those kinds of things, especially with me of all people," Len gingerly grabbed Rin's hand, "Just know that if you're struggling, no matter what it's about, I'll be here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Rin blushed, remembering this same scene from the day before, "Th-Thank you, Len. I really appreciate it," she smiled, "_Th-This is going too fast, I-I need to talk to him.._"

"Anything for you, Rin." Len smiled. He let go of Rin's hand and looked over at her notebook, "Can I see what you've been writing?" he asked.

"S-Sure!" Rin handed him her notebook and watched as he read over the lyrics, "I'm sorry if my hand writing is sloppy, when I start writing I can't seem to stop and I try to get as much written down as I could."

"Your hand writing isn't sloppy at all. And this song is really good!" Len grinned, "I take it you like to sing? Or do you prefer instruments?"

"I love singing! I sang ever since I was little, my parents were still around to teach me the basics. It was so much fun, and to this day I still think of the helpful tips they told me when I first began singing. And I really love playing instruments as well, when I was in middle school Lily got me a violin when she found out we were coming to this school! I was so happy, I learned how to play it right away! I also really love the piano, I'm saving up money now actually to by myself my very own piano! Not one of those keyboards, an actual, huge piano! Of course I still have to learn how to play, but I could learn here! I could also learn more about the violin, and with singing too!" Rin's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Len laughed, "I can tell you're passionate about your music, huh?"

Rin blushed, "I-I'm sorry, whenenver someone asks me if I sing or play an instrument I can't help it. I just really love singing and playing instruments, it excites me. It also makes me feel alive, ya know? In school I'm just the quiet girl in the corner, but when I sing or play an instrument, usually the violin, I just feel like I'm in a different world, and it's so exciting!"

"I know exactly what you mean," Len smiled, "You're so cute."

Rin felt her face burn, and she saw Len's flush as well, "I-I mean.. u-uh..." Before Len could try to cover up, his name was called.

"Kagamine Len, you will be sharing locker 014 with Kagamine Rin. I see you two have already met, so you can just take your bags outside and fix your locker."

Without a word, Len gave Rin the notebook and Rin nervously stuffed it in her bag. The two took their bags and stood up, heading for the door. Rin's legs felt like jello, and she thought she'd fall over any passing second. The blonde willed herself to calm down, but she remembered she still had to talk to Len about taking things slow. That thought alone made her nervous all over again.

"Would you prefer the top half of the locker, or the bottom half?" Len asked.

"I-I'm smaller, so I-I think I'll take the bottom," Rin said softly, trying her hardest to not let her nervousness show. She knew she wasn't doing a good job with it, though.

The smaller blonde dropped to her knees, cursing to herself as she felt her legs sting (she had forgotten she was wearing a skirt with nothing covering her knees), and she crawled over to her bottom half of the locker. She pulled all of her books out of her bag and organized them in her locker. She had also brought a mirror with a small box underneath for pencils, along with a mini white board to write down any notes. She placed the markers underneath her mirror, and finished by placing her bag on top of her books. Rin remembered her phone was in there, though, so she reached inside to grab her phone.

"I think I'm done up here, how're you doing down there?" Len asked.

"I'm good!" Rin quickly stood up, "I just have no where to put my phone. Onee-chan told me to hold onto it at all times, but it would be pointless to carry around my bag if I only have my cell phone in there, and there are no pockets in these skirts either."

"Why not just stuff it in your bra, isn't that what most girls do?"

Rin blushed, "I-It just falls out, th-there's nothing there to hold it."

Len tried his hardest not to laugh.

"They're not that small though."

Rin wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"If you want, I can hold onto it for you. We're in all of our classes together anyway. In places like lunch or gym I'll give it back to you. And, if you have to go anywhere during class I'll give it to you before you go."

"A-Alright, thank you, Len." Rin smiled softly.

"No problem." Len returned the smile. He turned to close the locker and lock it, "Here's the combination, when we get back to class we can write it down. I have to give this one back to Mrs Megurine."

"O-Okay."

Len turned to Rin, "Are you alright? You've been acting nervous ever since we got out here."

Rin flinched. "_This is it.._"

"I mean, if it's about what I said back in the classroom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you so nerv-"

"N-No, it wasn't what you said. I-It's just..." Rin looked down nervously, "Y-Yesterday, at the cafe.. I-I had a really nice time with you, I really did, but..."

"Things are moving too fast?"

The smaller blonde looked up, "H-How'd you know?" she asked.

"I was thinking about it last night, I had a really nice time with you two, but we only just met yesterday."

"Y-Yeah! I mean, don't get me wrong, I really really like you, Len," Rin admitted, "But first I feel like we should stick to hanging out more first so we don't rush into things. I-Is that alright?"

Len smiled, "I really like you too, Rin. And I'd be glad to take things slow. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

"Th-Thank you so much for understanding, Len," Rin returned the smile, "I-I'll come to you right away when I'm ready!"

"And I'll be here for you, Rin," Len wrapped his arms around her, and Rin returned the hug, "I'll always wait for you,"

"L-Len.." Rin felt her face heat up for the millionth time today, "W-We should probably head back to class now, the other students are still waiting for their own lockers."

Len broke the hug and smiled, "You're right, let's go."

The two made it back to the classroom, and Rin could've sworn she saw Mrs Megurine give her a wink. Rin smiled, and quickly made her way back to her seat. She turned to Len and asked for her cell phone, and he gave it to her with a smile. Rin returned the smile, and checked to see if she had gotten any texts. She looked to see she had gotten a text from Lily.

_To: Rin  
From: Lily_

_**Soooo, how did things go with your cute little boyfriend~? :3**_

Rin felt herself blushing once again and quickly sent a reply to Lily.

_To: Lily  
From: Rin_

_**ONEE-CHAAAN! We're just friends! I talked to Len while we were fixing our locker, and he totally understood! He said he'd wait for me no matter how long it took.**_

Within minutes, she got another text from her big sister.

_To: Rin  
From: Lily_

_**Awwwwwwwww how cuuuuuuuuuute! c: wAIT YOU'RE SHARING LOCKERS HOW ADORABLEEEE I MUST TELL NERU RIGHT AWAY!**_

It took everything Rin had to not smash her head on her desk. Instead of answering, she just gave her phone back to Len. He saw the blush on her face, and figured it must've been Lily she was texting. Len looked back down at the text on his own phone as he stuffed Rin's in his pocket.

_To: Len  
From: Miki_

_**I'll be back in a few weeks, Lenny~! Don't wait up for me! c;**_

**_~ To be Continued ~_**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Please review if you'd like! c:_

_~ Kyoko_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Butterfly Love (Chapter 6)  
**Series:** Vocaloid  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Rin Kagamine, Lily (Kagamine)*, Len Kagamine, Teto Kasane, Luka Megurine, Neru Akita (Kagamine)*, Miki  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len

**Summary:** _"How come you're not nervous about going to a new school, Onee-chan?" Rin asked, looking up at her older sister. "Because it's been my dream to go to this school. I never thought we'd ever be able to get in, with the way we're living and stuff, but when I found out we made it in I was thrilled! I mean I could understand why you'd be nervous and all since it's a new school, and I hear it's as big as a mansion, but I guess I'm used to this kinda thing with all the running around mama and papa did when we were younger. You were still too young to attend school, but when I started going to school, every year I had to switch schools. Now I'm pretty used to it, but I get why you're not." Lily explained. "Don't worry about it though, it's not a big deal. And if you get lost, just text me!" "Alright." Rin said. Lily could sense that Rin still felt uneasy, so she hugged her comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Rinny~ Trust me!" Lily smiled. Rin smiled back, and the two continued to walk until they made it to the school._

* * *

_The two made it back to the classroom, and Rin could've sworn she saw Mrs Megurine give her a wink. Rin smiled, and quickly made her way back to her seat. She turned to Len and asked for her cell phone, and he gave it to her with a smile. Rin returned the smile, and checked to see if she had gotten any texts. She looked to see she had gotten a text from Lily._

To: Rin  
From: Lily

_**Soooo, how did things go with your cute little boyfriend~? :3**_

Rin felt herself blushing once again and quickly sent a reply to Lily.

To: Lily  
From: Rin

_**ONEE-CHAAAN! We're just friends! I talked to Len while we were fixing our locker, and he totally understood! He said he'd wait for me no matter how long it took.**_

Within minutes, she got another text from her big sister.

To: Rin  
From: Lily

_**Awwwwwwwww how cuuuuuuuuuute! c: wAIT YOU'RE SHARING LOCKERS HOW ADORABLEEEE I MUST TELL NERU RIGHT AWAY!**_

It took everything Rin had to not smash her head on her desk. Instead of answering, she just gave her phone back to Len. He saw the blush on her face, and figured it must've been Lily she was texting. Len looked back down at the text on his own phone as he stuffed Rin's in his pocket.

To: Len  
From: Miki

_**I'll be back in a few weeks, Lenny~! Don't wait up for me! c;**_

xXxXxXx

A week had passed since school began. Rin had only talked with Len and Teto, not making any other new friends. However, she didn't mind in the least. She was happy with the way things were now. After meeting Teto, she went to the cafe, like they had planned that day she met her, to write more song lyrics. As much as she told Teto she didn't have to, Teto ended up treating her to a meal in return for all the helpful tips Rin had given her about writing lyrics. Rin had also hung out with Len once after school to work on homework together. The female blonde was grateful Len understood when she wanted to take things slow, and that he didn't hate her for it. Rin knew she really wanted to be with him, she just wasn't ready for it.

Rin sighed as she looked in the bathroom mirror, and Lily, who happened to be walking past their shared bathroom, looked over at her worriedly.

"Is everything alright, Rinny?" She asked.

"I don't understand love, Onee-chan," Rin responded, "I think I really do like Len, but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet."

Lily walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her, "If you really like him, you should go for it! You already know he likes you back, and I know he wouldn't rush you into doing anything you didn't want to do, nor would he hurt you in any way. Just give it a shot, you've got nothing to lose!"

"I don't know.." Rin looked down to hide her blush.

"You're over-thinking this, Rinny! But if you're really still not sure about it, ask him to go on another date with you," Lily suggested.

"But..- WAIT what do you mean _another_ date, we never went on a _first_ date to begin with, Onee-chan!" Rin cried.

Lily laughed and patted her little sister's head, "C'mon, we have to get going or else we'll be late! Don't be so scared to fall in love, Rinny~"

"Onee-chaaaannnn!" Rin whined as she watched her older sister walk out of the room.

As the two were walking to the mansion-like school together, Lily was the one to start another conversation.

"Oh yeah, I don't think I ever told you this but yesterday in class, we had another student arrive! Apparently he was vacationing in another country which is why he wasn't here on the first day of school. His name is Nero Akita!" Lily said excitedly.

"Are you falling in love now, Onee-chan?" Rin asked.

"No no, not me!" Lily shook her head, "Neru! She couldn't stop looking at him in class, it was the cutest thing. He was on his cell phone half the time, which is something the two of them have in common: constantly being on their cell phones. At the end of class they immediately exchanged phone numbers, it was the cutest thing ever!"

"So does that mean they're already a couple?"

"Unfortunately, no. Not _yet_ at least. Neru said it was way too soon, and she wanted to give it a few days. Plus she has no idea if he already has a girlfriend or not."

"HA! So that means you can't blame me for taking things slow with Len!"

"Ahh, but you already know he likes you back and you guys are already really close, you're just being stubborn~"

Rin puffed out her cheeks, "I am not!"

Lily stuck out her tongue, "Whatever you say, darling sister~!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Oh look, speak of the devil!" Lily pointed ahead to see Len and Neru making their way towards the school, "Neru, Len, over here!"

Neru's face lit up at seeing her two friends, and Rin could've sworn she saw Len slightly blush. She was currently trying to hide away her own blush, and felt Lily nudge her with her elbow. Rin pouted and crossed her arms.

"_I'm not being stubborn, I just need more time.. I think..._"

xXxXxXx

After the four arrived at the school, Lily and Neru had to split ways from Rin and Len in order to get to their section of the school and make it to class on time. Lily gave Rin a quick wink before she headed off to the 11th grade section with Neru, while Rin nervously went with Len to the 9th grade section. The poor blonde had really wanted to start a conversation with him, but she couldn't think of anything to say, and she figured Len couldn't either. In the end, the two made it to the classroom together in silence.

Rin was the first to enter, hurrying to her seat to take out her notebook with her song lyrics, while Len walked over to sit with his friends. The blonde let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. A few minutes later, Teto arrived and took her seat next to Rin. The two began to discuss more about song lyrics and music.

"Say, today is the day we're picking our instruments, right?" Teto asked.

Rin gasped, eyes wide, "That's today? I forgot! I've been looking forward to picking my instruments!"

"Same here! What instruments are you gonna pick?"

"Violin and Piano! What about you?"

"Ah, I'm more into the Viola~"

"Oh sweet! My older sister _loves_ the Viola!"

"Does your older sister go to this school?"

"Of course, she's been _dreaming_ for this, and now it's like a dream come true for her."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Teto smiled.

Rin smiled back, and before she could say anything else, Mrs. Megurine walked into the classroom.

"Alright, let's get straight to it, everyone!" She clapped her hands together, "Today is the day you'll be assigned your instruments! Now, I need everybody to stand up and head to the back of the classroom for me. I'm going to divide everyone up based on if they want to do a string instrument like the violin, or a percussion instrument like the drums," Rin raised her hand, "Yes?"

"Umm.." Rin started nervously, "What do we do if we want to do more than one instrument, one of them being string and the other being percussion?"

Mrs. Megurine smiled, "You can stay in the middle of the room. It makes me happy to hear you're trying out two different instruments!" Rin looked down to hide her blush and quickly made her way to the middle of the classroom, "Anyone else in her situation can come over here too!"

Rin watched to see a few other students making their way over, one of them including Len. She didn't expect Len to be picking more than one instrument.

"What instruments are you picking?" Len asked quietly.

"V-Violin and Piano." Rin stuttered nervously.

"Really?! Same here!" Len smiled. "Onee-chan always said I look so girly when I try playing the violin, but it didn't bother me that much because I loved playing it so much and didn't want anyone or anything to stop me from playing."

"Do you have your own violin?"

"Yeah, Onee-chan got it for me for my birthday! What about you?"

"Ah, my Onee-chan got me one for my birthday too."

"Sweet!" Len flashed his signature smirk once more, and Rin thought she was going to die, "Say, when is your birthday?"

"December 27th."

"No way! Mine is December 27th too!"

Rin's eyes widened, and before she could respond, she was interrupted by Mrs. Megurine's clapping.

"Now that you've all divided yourselves up, I'm going to pass around index cards so you guys could write your name, what type of instrument you're doing, and what instrument you're picking." She smiled, grabbing a stack of index cards from her desk. She walked over to the string instrument section first, "When you guys finish, I'll collect them and assign you your instrument, or instruments, based on what you put on the card. I'll also be writing down what room number you'll be going to to get your instruments. If you picked the piano, you'll only be able to use the few pianos provided in the piano room."

The index cards were passed around the room with everyone writing out what Mrs. Megurine required. The last person in the percussion section passed the extras up to Mrs. Megurine, and she began to collect everyone's cards back. She looked them over and wrote down their room numbers and the assigned number to their instrument. "All of the instruments have numbers on them and they go in numerical order, so it shouldn't be too hard to find yours," The pink-haired teacher announced, "When it comes to the instrument classrooms, they're all located upstairs. Each instrument is placed in it's own locker and lock. You're allowed to leave your instrument in your locker and go to get it at any time during the day as long as you're not late to your next class. As for the piano, you'll only be able to practice with it during your lunch period or after school. There are multiple rooms for the pianos we have, but most of them are keyboards. Every student is assigned a keyboard, but you're allowed to use the pianos instead as long as no one else is using them. I think that's pretty much everything, if you need to know anything else please feel free to ask. For now, you can all go back to your assigned seats."

Mrs. Megurine waited for her students to return back to their seats, then proceeded to pass the cards back, "I'll call you each 5 at a time to go check out the classroom your instrument is held in, and if you'd like you can bring your instrument back. They each come with their own cases so you won't have to worry about buying one. Just try to hurry back so the other students who are waiting can get a chance to see their classrooms and instruments and then we can proceed with teaching for the day."

While the pink-haired teacher was calling up students in alphabetical order, Rin sat in her desk waiting patiently. She had the urge to pull out her notebook and write down more song lyrics, but she was too occupied with thoughts in her mind about her and Len sharing the same birthday.

"_I know we have the same last name, and we really do look a like, but we also have the same birthday..? Are we really unrelated, or am I missing something...?_" Rin turned to Len, asking quietly for her phone, and when he passed it to her she quickly hid it from her teacher's view and began typing away.

To: Lily  
From: Rin

_Onee-chan, if Len really was our brother we'd know, right? We have the same last name and him and I look like twins, but I just found out we even have the same birthday!_

It didn't take long for her to get a response from her older sister

To: Rin  
From: Lily

_Texting in class are we now, Rinny? Hmm, I'll admit you guys do look like you can pass as twins, but Mama would've told us if we had a long lost brother. Besides, he could've been born the same day but at a different time in a different hospital, you never know! Plus if you guys were related, that'd mean Neru was related too and I can tell you right now she's not our sister, that's for sure. Don't worry about it too much, just think about how you can win him over! x3_

Rin blushed at her big sister's response and quickly locked her phone, passing it back to Len while whispering a quick "Thank you."

Len smiled, "No problem."

xXxXxXx

"Hey Rin, can I talk to you? It'll only take a second, I promise!"

Rin looked up from her bottom half of the locker to see Len standing next to her with a pleading look to talk. She was worried what he wanted to talk to her about. Was she taking too long to make up her mind? Did he find someone else he liked? Did he want to tell her to forget about her feelings for him now? Carefully, she set her books down and stood up with shaky legs.

"W-What is it?" She stuttered, shutting the locker and clicking the lock on it.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk about this," Without waiting for a response, Len gripped onto Rin's wrist and ran down the hallway before she could even process the words. They passed a bunch of students who gave them questioning looks, and Rin grew worried thinking this would spark some rumors. The two continued to run until they made it outside to the back of the school where there was no one in site. The two panted as they tried catching their breath.

Len looked into Rin's cerulean blue eyes as he spoke, "I know you said you needed some time before we could get together, but I really want to spend time with you again. Not to do homework, but to actually hang out. Like, go on a date."

Rin felt her face heat up, "L-Len... I-I would love to!"

Len smiled, placing a hand on the smaller blonde's cheeks, causing her face to heat up even more, "How about Friday night? I'll treat you to a movie and dinner?" Rin couldn't find the words to speak, so she just simply nodded her head. Len chuckled, leaning over to place a kiss on her burning cheek, "Friday night then, Princess."

The blushing blonde felt Len remove his hand and begin to walk away, flashing her a quick smile, and she sank down to her knees. She placed both hands on her cheeks to see she was blushing madly. She didn't know how to react to Len asking her out, or the kiss on the cheek he gave her. The more she thought about it, the quicker her heart beat.

"I really do love him.." She thought to herself with a smile.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in her direction and they appeared to be getting louder. She quickly straightened herself out and looked to see it was her older sister, Lily.

"Rinny, I saw Len drag you out here, did he ask you what I think he asked you?" Lily smirked.

"Onee-chan.. Len asked me out on a date!" Rin cried.

Lily's face lit up, "RINNYYYYY~! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOUUU!" She smothered the smaller blonde against her.

"Onee-channn! It's not like we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend! It's just a date!" Rin whined.

"Oh come on, Rinny! You guys'll probably be boyfriend and girlfriend afterrr your little date!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Lily laughed, "Come on, let's get going. It's Wednesday and I have to go food shopping tomorrow night so I'll help you pick out a dress tonight."

Rin sighed, "You should use the money for more food instead of getting me another dress."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go."

"I just have to run back inside real quick, I left all of my books in my locker."

The two proceeded to walk back into the school, Lily talking about the type of dresses she think would look best on her little sister while Rin continued arguing that the money should go towards the food shopping she has to do the next night. The blondes hadn't realized a certain red-head was watching them from afar. She growled as her nails dug into the tree she had been hiding behind.

"I will not let you take away what is mine, Rin Kagamine," She growled.

**_~ To be Continued ~_**

* * *

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for such a late update! I promise the next one will be quicker! __hopefully /shot_

_Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! Please review if you'd like c:_

_~ Kyoko_


End file.
